


A Little Bit Happier

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug never seemed... Happy, complete. Despite all the smiles and jokes, despite everything, Galahad saw the sadness in his eyes. The sense of foreboding hung around Doug and everyone knew why. Doug knew why, and if there was a way to make him happier, this was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT TO DESTROY EVERYTHING

Content was not really a word Gal used to describe Doug. Doug wasn't content with what was happening to him because of his compensation. The goddamn compensation. Destroying him from the inside out. Gal would take that compensation if it was only to see Doug finally look completely happy. Maybe this was the best thing for Doug. They all knew it was going up happen eventually, and maybe it's finally clear up that sense of pity or sympathy they all had for Doug. A selfish thought, Gal knew, but right now he wanted to be selfish. Just a little. A breeze blew in from the hole in Doug's room, a remainder of the bombs that had gone off. As the last tears fell down his face, he heard the soft boot steps.

"Gal..." 

He raised his hands to press the heels into his cheeks and wipe away the tears. 

"What do you want, Hausen." Gal's voice was coarse and harsh from the crying. 

He heard Hausen step closer then sit, knees bumping his own. He felt and hand cup the back of his neck and tug him gently forward, pressing Gal's forehead into a warm, solid chest. The soft thump, thump, thump of Hausen's heart resounded in Gal's ears and he sucked in air through his teeth before sobs wracked his body again. Hausens hand wander into the thick dreads, stroking through them gently and allowing a wet spot to form where tears struck his shirt. He tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw to keep the knot in his throat from growing, to keep the tears from spilling. This was Galahads moment, Gal's time to mourn his closest friend, his son a stranger would've guessed when seeing them interact. 

"Hausen." Gal croaked out, hands spaying out across Hausen's back. 

Hausen hummed in response, looking back down at the top of Gal's head. 

"Do you think..." Gal paused, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. "Do you think he's happier wherever he is? Just... Just a little bit."

Hausen stopped. He never thought Gal was the type to believe in a higher place. His hands moved more slowly as he thought. 

"I... I don't know, Gal. I would like to think he is." Hausen but his lip. "I think, as long as he finally doesn't have to live with a self destructing body, I think he's happy."

Gal nodded, fists clenching Hausens shirt. 

"What do we tell Arthur and Lancelot?" Gal murmured. 

"We tell them the truth, they deserve to know, and they're smart enough to figure it out sooner or later."

Gal chuckled, it was ragged and broken, but it was something. 

"They're smart little bastards." He said. 

Hausens arms moved to encircle Gal tighter as he nodded and leaned his cheek on Gal's head. He squeezed his eyes shut as he contemplated Gal's earlier question. Maybe Doug was happier. He didn't have to wait with the weight of death overhead, he didn't have to live a life like this anymore. He had to be just a little bit happier, right?


End file.
